The Delivery
by glitterscarves
Summary: Harry is told to deliver a package to Snape, he encounters something rather unexpected in the cold dungeons. Threesome: SS/HP/LM


**Never done anything like this in my life so if it's terrible, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter even though I am blonde and Scottish. Darn!**

**

* * *

**

The Delivery

Deliver a package to Snape.

Harry snorted, wondering when he had turned into a delivery boy for the creepy master of the dungeons but did as he was told by Professor Dumbledore.

Once he arrived at the man's office, it was completely empty.

Harry called out a few times but got no response. Deciding to wait for the man instead of simply leaving the contents of box, just in case it was something particularly secret and dangerous, he began to take the overly interesting looking potion ingredients from the shelves behind the desk. Safe in the knowledge that with the complete silence in the dungeons he would hear Snape approach before he would see him.

Pickled hedgehog brains, what possible kind of use could Snape have for this. Harry toyed with the idea of it being a snack.

This led Harry to unpleasant thoughts of Snape eating. In reality there was nothing outstandingly horrible about the man's eating habits, in fact Harry sometimes rather enjoyed the msn's delicate way of only spooning small amounts of chocolate pudding to his mouth and then making sure the spoon was completely clean with his tongue before continuing…

Shaking his head, Harry dislodged the thoughts of Snape from his conscious and ignored the slight hint of arousal spreading through his groin.

Then an alien sound.

Laughter.

No one dared laugh in the dungeons, especially not this close to Severus Snape. The sound was an invite for the man to issue undeserved detentions; it was as though the man was disgusted by happiness.

Although mildly aware he would regret these actions later Harry opted to hide under the man's desk, huddling under the part where the chair would sit. He tucked his legs under himself and kept his breathing as even and quiet as possible, hoping whoever was venturing down the dungeons would make it a fleeting visit.

The door opened and then shut again but the laughter continued. It sounded as though it belonged to someone Harry knew but the harder he tried to place it, the more his brain told him he never heard such a sweet sound before.

And it was.

It was like bird's song but richer. It reminded Harry of chocolate pudding.

"Lucius, that was simply terrible."

That voice! He knew it. It was lighter than normal and missing the bitterness but it was recognisable.

It was Snape.

Harry wondered why that seemed so odd considering this was his office and in that moment he considered making the other people in the room aware of his presence and purpose there. But then how would he justify his rash decision to hide…

"It wasn't. I assure you she has said much worse to me over the course of our marriage."

Another male voice, more musical than Snape's but without the enchanting ability to quicken Harry's breath.

Lucius…

Fuck…Malfoy and Snape.

If they caught him, he was dead. They could always claim they were so surprised to see him they just automatically reacted, thinking him to be some crafty Death Eater. But was Malfoy even allowed in the school?

Then again, when did a simple thing like rules bother the wonderful Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you think she knows?"

"She suspects but she does with every male friend I have Severus."

That beautiful sound again.

"You cannot really claim her suspicions are irrational."

"I never did."

By this point, Malfoy's voice was so muffled Harry figured he must be covering his mouth.

And then a sound Harry would never imagine he would hear in this place.

The smack of lips and gentle moans. Then shuffling feet and he knew they were leaning against the desk on the other side.

He heard Snape whisper Malfoy's name in that perfect tone and the responding smouldering laugh and the sound of more kissing, but it was heated and Harry was going crazy.

The slight flame of arousal from earlier had been doused with petrol and his groin was tingling with the heat. Trying to retain his dignity, Harry rubbed the flat of his palm over his clothed erection but the friction was doing nothing to lessen the flame and it simply was not enough.

While trying to satisfy himself with the poor friction he gained through the fabric of his clothes, the kissing stopped and the moans grew louder and more heated.

Snape sounded like an angel, his voice deep and breathy and so open. He appeared so vulnerable and Harry would give anything to say his face.

He closed his eyes, envisaging Snape's pink cheeks and half-lidded eyes, his teeth digging into his plump lips trying to stop the moans that would fall through anyway…

Unable to handle it anymore, Harry cupped his hands over his crotch, hoping to smother the noises of his zip as he released his erection and after spitting as quietly as he could onto his hand, slid it teasingly up his length, rolling his eyes back into his head as he continued to imagine Snape's face, then moving onto Malfoy's.

"I want you on me, I'll sit on your chair and you can climb aboard, okay Sev?"

The words were heard but Harry could not register them until he was confronted by the satisfied smirk of Lucius Malfoy. The first place his eyes locked was Harry's flushed erection.

"Good evening Mr Potter, enjoying yourself?"

His tongue grew swollen in his mouth as Harry fruitlessly tried to gather together words which would justify his position but how could he explain this? It was exactly what it appeared to be.

Bravely, Harry nodded.

By this point, Snape stood next to Malfoy and Harry finally had a chance to drink in their appearances.

Both were completely naked and utterly stunning in their own way, though at this point Harry was not sure his judgement really shone through his arousal.

Malfoy was pale but in a more natural way than Severus, he had a light dusting of blond hair on his chest but the most concentrated patch was the springy bed of curls surrounding his erection, which stood proudly much like Malfoy normally did.

Snape was slightly more hairy but his thighs were thicker, stronger. Physically he had the impression of being worked harder than Malfoy which correlated with the images Harry had of both of their lives.

"Potter, what on earth are you doing?"

"I thought that was clear Severus," said Malfoy. "Come here young man."

Harry crawled out of his hiding place and stood up shakily, embarrassed by his unfailing arousal.

"Potter, you need to…"

"Sev, he just wants to join in on the fun, don't you lovely?" Malfoy said, cutting Snape off.

Snape shot Malfoy a strange look but made no move to continue his sentence.

Leaning forward Malfoy knotted his long fingers in Harry's hair and pressed their lips together. Absorbed in the motions of his lips against Malfoy's, Harry only registered Snape when his shirt was undone from behind him and his trousers were pushed to his ankles.

Then another set of lips attached themselves to his skin, littering kisses, licks and bites all the way down his back and over the skin of his bottom.

"Now Harry, would you like to stay for our little party?" Snape whispered into Harry's ear before licking all round the shell.

"Yes," he mumbled softly as Malfoy took a grip of him and stroked slowly.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling away he reached for Severus and joined their lips together. The kisses they shared were more rough, more calculated and a sheer battle for dominance. After a while, Severus submitted slightly and the sight caused Harry's skin to flush.

"He's beautiful when he's like this isn't he Potter?" Malfoy said, his voice carrying it's usual arrogance.

"He is." Harry mumbled back.

"Suck him."

Never in his life had Harry ever thought he would do such a thing with another man but he never imagined that the sight of Severus Snape naked and so irresistible aroused would affect him so greatly.

Bending down, he did as instructed. Timidly, he licked the length and sucked softly on the tip. Encouraged by the breathless moans above him Harry ventured further, taking the man completely into his mouth.

"Come here Harry," said the oddly welcoming voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry crawled over, expecting to be told to the same to the other man when he leant over and pulled Harry up so he was standing. After a soft press of lips, he knelt down and took Harry cleanly in his mouth.

He wobbled on his feet, trying to maintain his balance while such delightful things were happening to him and was relieved when Snape's hands settled on the back of his thighs, supporting him.

Suddenly, and much to Harry's dismay, Malfoy pulled away. He walked to the mess of clothing on the floor and pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his robe.

Smiling ferally, he cast a quick spell and Harry could feel something cool and wet somewhere entirely unexpected.

Snape's fingers danced from his thighs higher and rubbed softly over Harry's entrance who was trapped between horror and joy. Then one of his fingers slid into him and that was it for Harry.

He squealed and moaned and groaned wantonly, not at all bothered by his display as his thoughts were so clouded by the pleasure.

The same could not be said for Lucius Malfoy, the man was revelling in the newest additions to his late night trysts with Severus Snape. Potter had proved, and was proving blatantly this very second, to be a very willing and excitable partner.

Ah the joys of youth, though Lucius as Harry's eyes closed over, his mouth hanging open and he could think of much better uses for that pretty, little mouth…

By this point Severus had worked himself to three fingers and the noises spilling erratically for Potter's devilish mouth was sending his already strong arousal soaring so he ordered Potter to lie on his back on the cold dungeon floor, both much too aroused to bother about the stone floor under delicate knees and backs. Then with a quick, practised wave he coated himself in cool gel and pressed the tip of his erection at Potter's entrance.

Lucius as always, wanted to be the centre of attention and took this moment to trace his tongue down Severus' spine, enjoying his distraction as the man pushed into Potter.

Soon enough, Lucius' teasing could not rival the sensations Severus was receiving elsewhere and never wanting to be outdone Lucius used the same spell as Severus had done minutes before and slid into his friend, who had already been prepared when they had found Potter hiding under the desk.

Harry could not believe this, he was being fucked by Severus Snape who was in turn being fucked by Lucius Malfoy. This must the most magnificent experience anyone could have, ever…

Every time Malfoy would thrust into Snape that would push the man deeper and deeper into Harry, causing the young man to see stars.

But he was skipping around the pinnacle of pleasure and he needed it but he didn't want it. He just wished this intense haven of sensation would never end. Then an animalistic moan escaped the almost composed Lucius that caused Snape in turn to make the most beautiful sound Harry could ever hope to hear and that was it.

It could have taken seconds, minutes or years for Harry's vision to return and his breathing to slow but he came to his senses in time to watch Snape cast a characteristic cleansing charm and kiss Malfoy softly on the mouth.

Harry could feel a slight ache in the small of his back from lying on the stone floors of the dungeon but the rest of his glowed and tingled.

"Potter? Dress."

Snape clearly did not relish a wonderful orgasm at all, Harry thought, sitting up to drag his trousers back to him.

Finally all three were clothed and Harry could sense awkwardness was about to descend over the group when Malfoy pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'll be back next Thursday Severus, perhaps I shall see you also Mr Potter," Lucius stated calmly before leaving the room.

"Potter, what were you doing down here anyway?"

Ah, reality.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this," said Harry, reaching under the table and placing the box in Snape's hands.

"Thank you, now get to bed before curfew Mr Potter," snapped Snape, teacher mode back with full flair.

Harry sighed and walked calmly to the door.

"And Mr Potter?"

"Yes sir?"

"You heard Lucius, next Thursday…"

And then while Harry was dawdling back to the Tower, trying to accommodate for the erection would suddenly developed at the thought of next Thursday he heard Professor Snape clearly say.

"There is nothing in here….Albus!"

* * *

**Awwh, good old meddling Dumbledore. **

**Review pwease ^^ Perdi pwease?**


End file.
